dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikiya Hayashi
Rikiya Hayashi is The Protagonist '''of Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon. She is a young woman who is the creator of the Zombie Aliiance League. However, throughout the end of the game, it is revealed that Rikiya is actually the reincarnation of Thomas Orosco, Angela's father, making her the mother of the main antagonist, Angela Orosco. Appearances * Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon -'' Protagonist * ''Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon the Animation - Protagonist, as Rikiya Hayashi * Universe High School - Character, as Rikiya Hayashi Design As part of a deal between Konami and DZ2K, Kazuya decided to make a character based on James Sunderland. He commented on the looks and wondered if the fans love the idea. Her facial appearance is based on Laura Bailey in a similar fashion to Infamous First Light. Personality In Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon, the protagonist, like the Persona games, is a silent protagonist. However, this was due to all of the abuse she suffered at the hands of her mother after her father died. Portrayal in '''Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon the Animation as Rikiya Hayashi In the anime series, Rikiya is depicted as a shy, nervous, and scared young woman who blames herself for her mother's jealously, which led to her current state. Despite looking 25 years old, she's actually a university student who is desperately trying to cope with her life going downhill after her father's death. Her brother left the house due to work commitments, leaving her at her mother's grasp. Even though she escaped, her mental health was seriously damaged, and has developed a fear of being alone. Biography In the anime, Rikiya was born and raised in the UK. Her father was British and her mother was Japanese, making her half-british and half-japanese. She lived a normal and peaceful life for seven years until tragedy struck: Her father was killed in a motorcycle accident. As a result, her mother, Asuka Stanton, would abuse her greatly, which made her realize about her mistakes when she was a kid. Her brother, Ryan Hayashi, knew about her mother's actions, but chose not to report it in fear of her mother's federal ties. So, with no other options, Ryan joins in to ease her pain. However, her pain didn't go away even after she turned 18, which was the day that she graduated from school. Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon In her dream, she imagined getting stabbed repeatedly by a woman out of rage. When the woman delivered a final blow, she woke up. Trouble in Ylisse The Protagonist's first mission was to find people for her cause. Eventually, he/she found Chrom and the Shepards with Robin, the tactician, and Lucina, under the Marth persona. They were attacked by the same force. After saving them, Chrom, Robin, Lucina and the Shepards join with him/her. Waves of Revelation The Protagonist's next mission was to find Corrin, a woman who has been taken from Hoshido by the forces of Nohr. With Chorm on his/her side, they set out to find Corrin and save the others. However, their plan was derailed after the Rinkah kidnapped Corrin and took her to Hoshido. This forced The Protagonist to confront Ryoma and explain everything to them. Ryoma agreed and allowed The Protagonist and Chrom to stay in Hoshido. But one day, the captial city of Hoshido was attacked while The Protagonist was with Corrin and Mikoto. As a result, Mikoto was killed when she saved both Corrin and The Protagonist from a masked figure, later revealed to be a ghost version of Sumeragi, Mikoto's husband. The Protagonist then tried to reason with the Hoshido royal family that it wasn't his/her fault, but Takumi, Oboro and Saizo would blame and insult him/her for killing Mikoto as well as for the destruction of the Hoshido capital. The Protagonist, emotionally upset, ran away from the family, with Chrom, taking Azura and Corrin with them. Ryoma was distraught over The Protagonist and yells at Takumi for causing her so much suffering. Takumi scoffed and ordered the army to find The Protagonist. The Protagonist, Corrin, Azura and Chrom were spotted by both Nohr and Hoshido on a field close to the canyon. Surrounded, The Protagonist fell to the ground and sobbed, to Corrin's dismay. With the Hoshido and Nohrian royal families closing in, Kaze, Reina, Orochi and Rinkah defected from the Hoshido army and sided with The Protagonist. The Protagonist would eventually find help in the form of Shigure, who is revealed to be Azura's son from the future. With Shigure by their side, The Protagonist, Corrin, Azura and Chrom all escaped from both armies and traveled back with Kaze, Reina, Orochi and Rinkah to HQ. Seeing that The Protagonist was right, Sakura and Elise all blamed both armies for causing him/her so much suffering and left to join with The Protagonist. Deletion - Broken Realities The Protagonist, along with Corrin, Reina, and Robin, were sent to the Wrestling world, where they found Rosemary preparing for her match against Sienna. After explaining to Rosemary, she agreed to join if they help her with one goal: Take down Sienna. The Rules According to Lei Wulong The Room of Truth Outbreak over Chang Ban Execution on Kyushu With Cao Cao dead, The Protagonist travelled to Kyushu, where another outbreak has occurred. Soon after, he/she was accompanied by Hanbei Takenaka, and Aya Gozen, who were still trying to escape from the horde. Island of Lost Hope The Protagonist travelled to the island of Banoi to find Xian Mei, Sam B, Purna Jackson and Logan Carter. Along the way, he/she met Jin, Earl's daughter. Revelations The Protagonist confronts The Rage about why she's causing havoc to the world. The Rage called him/her father, to her own confusion. Then, she takes her mask off, revealing to be a young woman with dark brown hair, and red eyes. Death After defeating The Rage, which was Angela Orosco, Purna revealed that Rikiya was actually a criminal known as Thomas Orosco, Angela's Father. This shocked everyone as Rikiya realized that she shattered her mentality in her past life. Realising that she played a role in The Rage's destruction, Rikiya ran away to the rooftop, where she was confronted by Purna, Sam B, Logan, Xian Mei John, James, Hinoka, Yinping, and Dylan. Purna then lashed out at Rikiya for causing the events of the game. But not before Chrom aimed his weapon at her. With no way convincing the others including Purna, who threatened to kill her, The Protagonist pulled out a knife and aimed it at her throat. Despite Jin and Chrom's pleas, Rikiya smiled for the last time, looked up, and spoke for the first time in the game: Thank you. The Orosco Conspiracy The Protagonist reappeared as a ghost, informing Jin that he/she realized that his past life was a lie. He/she soon told her that Purna was right. He/she is Thomas Orosco. Jin didn't believe that and told him that it wasn't important, but The Protagonist then told her that the reason why Earl, Jin's father, asked him to look after her was because she was the fire that kept him/her going. Mirage Warriors 2 To Chrom's surprise, Rikiya was alive with a bandage around her throat. She said that for some reason, she survived and she was found bleeding to death by Toolshed, later to be Stan Marsh. Reception The Protagonist was met with critical acclaim. Trivia * For some odd reason, Rikiya bears a striking resemblance to James Sunderland from Silent Hill 2. It goes for both genders. Kazuya explained that she wanted to make a variation of the protagonist of Silent Hill 2 despite that James has been confirmed to be playable in the game. The only differences is that her hair color is brown and her face is modeled after Laura Bailey, Rikiya & Angela's voice actress in the game. *Despite being a new character, Rikiya doesn't get a customization option nor a voice option. This was due to being similar to the Persona series in terms of customization. *The Protagonist has yet to get an official voice actor and gender in the anime. This is because Mirage Warriors was released during development of Universe High School Season 10. *Eventually, it was confirmed that Rikiya Hayashi is the official name of the Protagonist, and is a female. *The Protagonist's save screen is a blue background with his/her face covered in blood, representing his/her insanity. *Laura Bailey, Rikiya's english voice actor, stated that she actually cried while recording her character's lines. *Rikiya is the first character to be killed in a ending from a game in the DZ2K franchise. However, the ending has been confirmed to be non-canon as it was revealed that Rikiya survived and was recovering at a hospital. *In a latest interview, there was originally an alternative ending, where The Protagonist lives, but it was removed due to time constraints. *Rikiya's backstory is similar to Angela Orosco's backstory from Silent Hill, but the only difference is that she doesn't have a fear of men. *For some odd reason, both Rikiya's Japanese and English voice actress voice Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket. *Due to fan support, Rikiya was brought back in Mirage Warriors 2. Kyle was extremely surprised of her sudden popularity so he added her back in the second game. She would later become the mascot of the series overall.